Forum:AZL Fan-Rollenspiele
Fan-Rollenspiele: Der Artikel verkommt immer mehr zu einer Linkliste und Übersicht über den momentanen Status dieser Rollenspiele, die mit dem eigentlichen Kanon nicht wirklich viel zu tun haben. Es werden sogar Texte von den Homepages der Rollenspiele 1:1 kopiert und bei uns eingestellt, was nach unseren Regeln widerspricht: WARNUNG: Beachte die Copyrightrichtlinien und schreibe nur selbst verfasste Texte! * kopiere nichts von fremden Webseiten. ... Abgesehen davon steht der Artikel ansich schon im Widerspruch zu Memory Alpha:Was Memory Alpha nicht ist "Werbung für Webseiten". 22:59, 4. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Ja, das war damals auch nur der Versuch den Wildwuchs einzudämmen und zu sammeln. Löschen -- Kobi 15:12, 5. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::gab es nichtmal eine richtlinie nur von paramount Lizensierte spiele zu dulden? bitte löschen --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:48, 5. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::: Dagegen: Damals hielt ich das für eine schöne Möglichkeit, den florierenden Fandom um Star Trek zu dokumentieren. Die Idee finde ich immer noch gut, richtig und auch nötig. Der Artikel ist groß und lang, das sollte nicht verwundern und ist gut. Das bedeutet, dass wir vom Fandom beachtet und respektiert werden und dass es immer noch ambitionierte Trek-Projekte gibt, die wie wir die Serie lebendig halten, auch wenn die Produktion heruntergefahren wurde. Die Seite zu löschen bedeutet, dass die Arbeit von Monaten und der Einsatz von mehreren neuen Mitgliedern umsonst war. Fan-Rollenspiele mögen nicht für alle interessant sein, ich habe auch mit Romanen so gut wie nichts zu tun. :::Die "Werbung für Webseiten" ist nicht stichhaltig: Viele von uns haben private Webseiten, die auf der Benutzerseite selbstverständlich verlinkt werden. Die Artikel, die im Web fortgesetzt werden (meist Darsteller), bekommen externe Links. Es gibt auch keine "von Paramount lizenzierten Fan-Rollenspiele"; haben wir eine Lizenz? Die Werbung ist eigentlich auch nicht für die Webseite sondern für uns: Die Mitglieder, die ich kennen gelernt habe und die von Fan-Rollenspielen kamen, haben Memory Alpha als Referenzquelle verwendet. :::Wenn ihr die Liste löschen wollt, sollten wir vorher darüber nachdenken, wie wir die Lücke füllen und ob wir die Liste nicht irgendwo weiterverwenden können; vielleicht in einem anderen Wiki, einer anderen Webseite, ein anderes, aktives Projekt, das sich mit Rollenspielen auseinandersetzt. Die zehn Rollenspielen mit zusammen rund 200 Mitgliedern (die über 300 von Star Fleet Universe nicht mitgerechnet) möchte ich nicht einfach streichen. — Florian™ talk 09:35, 7. Feb 2007 (UTC) *'Für Behalten': (Ich bitte darum, dass meine Antwort nicht durch Edits zerstückelt wird.) *# So langsam bietet dieser Artikel eine Übersicht, was im Fandom an Aktivitäten geschehen, es handelt sich dabei um keine kleine und zu vernachlässigende Gruppe gemessen an den sonstigen Aktivistenanzahl hier bei MA. Sieht MA den Fandom und seine Aktivitäten nicht als Teil von Star Trek? *# Der Artikel ist ein wichtiger Einstiegspunkt auf die Seiten von MA, da die Leute, die nach RPGs (z.B.in Google) suchen, sehr oft hier landen, so wurde mir jedenfalls von Mitgliedern (RS Atlantis) berichtet. Will MA auf diese potentiellen Nutzer verzichten? *# Dieser Artikel ist in der deutschen Wikipedia verlinkt und durch die Community dort akzeptiert worden. Will man auch auf diesen Traffic verzichten? *# Star Trek entwickelt sich von offizieller Seite derzeit kaum weiter, die Zukunft ist ungewiss. Will MA die privaten Star Trek Projekte fördern und zum Erhalt der Star Trek Community beitragen oder will man sich auf historische Dokumentation beschränken, die das Ableben von Star Trek unterstützt, weil jeder denkt, ist ja eh vorbei? *# Der Punkt "...verkommt zu einer Linkliste..." widerspricht dem nächsten Satz "Es werden sogar Texte ..." total. *# Zu dem Kopieren von Inhalten: Wenn, betrifft das nur Teile des Artikels und da kann man durch Bearbeiten sicher eigene Inhalte erzeugen. Die Behauptung ist nur Zeugnis eigener Faulheit. --Nerun 13:09, 7. Feb 2007 (UTC) :die punkte 1 und 2 halte ich für gute argumente. desweiteren WILL ma keine fandom datenbank sein und das hat, denke ich, auch nichts mit dem angebelichen ableben von st zu tun. so wie ich das sehe enthalten linklisten häufig eine kurze beschreibung. in diesem sinne würde ich das schon als eine solche betrachten. ich denke nicht das man migliedern, die sich einfach nicht für diese rpgs-sachen interessieren, vorwerfen sollte sie seien faul weil sie sich nicht die mühe machen eigene texte schreiben weil irgentjemandem wieder ein neues rpg eingefallen ist und irgentjemand anderes meint er müsste einfach eine beschreibung in diesen artikel pasten. das könnte man eher letzteren vorwerfen --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:52, 7. Feb 2007 (UTC) Also wenn wir diese Seite behalten, dann müssen sich diejenigen, wie da den Artikel bearbeiten endlich mal an die Regeln halten, denn es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass Beschreibungen einfach von der Website kopiert wurde. Die Behauptung ist keine, da man Copyright-Verstöße komplett entfernen muss, auch aus der Versionsgeschichte: Heißt, der Artikel wird gelöscht und dann alle Versionen bis eben auf die letzte wiederhergestellt - und das alles, damit das normale Verfahren "Text ersetzen -> Artikel neu erstellen unter .../Temp -> eine Woche warten" stark abgekürzt wird. Mittlerweile sind es mehr als 100 Versionen, die dann wiederhergestellt werden müssen, so dass es schon ziemlich wartungsintensiv ist. Aber okay: machen wir das nächste mal alte Verfahren, damit jeder, der den Artikel bis dahin bearbeitet hat auch garantiert nicht mehr erwähnt wird - das käme doch letztlich auf das Gleiche raus, vor allem dann, wenn innerhalb von einer Woche kein neuer Artikel entsteht. Also das mit "Faulheit" steckst du am Besten wieder weg... Das mit "Werbung für Webseiten" sehe ich auch schon etwas anders: Die Benutzerseiten sind deutlich vom normalen Artikel-Namespace getrennt und fallen auch unter etwas weniger strenge Regeln, da sich die Nutzer hier selbst vorstellen können und das ja auch sollen, wenn sie denn wollen - allerdings tolerieren wir auch dort keine kopierten Texte, da hatten wir auch vor kurzem erst so einen Fall. Allerdings sehe ich durchaus, dass man über den Artikel neue Mitglieder auf die MA aufmerksam machen kann. 15:32, 7. Feb 2007 (UTC) # Zu Fandom-DB: Es geht nicht um eine ganze Datenbank, sondern um EINEN Artikel. # Zur Faulheit/Kopieren: Es handelt sich um TEILE des Artikels, nicht um den gesamten. Die Verantwortung liegt natürlich teilweise bei den Inhaltserstellern dieser Teile, keine Frage. Sie liegt aber auch bei den Kontrollierenden (=die, die sich darüber beschweren), die den Artikel ja auch bearbeiten können. Eine Kooperation beider Seiten sollte das verbessern, auch im Sinne einer Objektivierung der Inhalte (NPOV). Es ist nunmal ein sehr stark lebender Artikel, das zeigt ebenfalls seine Bedeutung. Es zeigt aber auch die erhöhten Anforderungen an alle Beteiligten. #* Außerdem könnte man überlegen, ob man nicht von den Betreibern der Rollenspiele die Zustimmung einholt, die verwendeten Texte zu behalten. Es geht hier ja nicht generell um kopierte Inhalte, sondern nur um welche, wo das ohne Erlaubnis getan wurde. Da, wie ich gesehen habe, die meisten Inhalte von den Betreibern selbst hereingestellt wurden, dürfte das nicht das Problem sein, da sie mit dem Hereinstellen im Edit, diese Vereinbarung bereits getroffen haben. # Zu dem Wiederherstellungsverfahren einen besseren Vorschlag: Offenbar hat die Lösung für den letzten Streit, alle Rollenspiele in einem Artikel zusammenzuführen, den genannten Nachteil. Wenn man diesen Nachteil nicht haben will, bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als eine Kategorie anzulegen und den Artikel in mehrere (pro Rollenspiel einen) zu teilen. Damit handelt es sich immer noch nicht um eine Fandom-DB, sondern nur um EINE Kategorie. --Nerun 13:56, 9. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Zur Faulheit/Kopieren: ich glaube das ist etwas komplizierter als du vielicht denkst. wie du sicher weist wird sowohl bei ma als auch bei wikipedia jede veränderung an einem artikel extra gespeichert. das heist das ich mir auch jetzt noch ansehen könnte wie der artikel Jean-Luc Picard gerade nach seiner erstellung aussah. nämlich so http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=Jean-Luc_Picard&oldid=1854. im falle einer copyright verletzung darf der illegale inhalt aber in zukunft GARNICHT, NIRGENS auf der seite zu finden sein. deshalb können wir uns den artikel nicht einfach ansehen und illegale passagen einfach rauslöschen. wir müssten quasi bei jeder unzulässigen änderungen einen Löschantrag stellen. nun kann zwischen zwei unzulässigen änderungen auch eine zulässige änderung stattgefunden haben. diese müsste dann ebenfalls mitgelöscht und später wiederhergestellt werden. :du siehst: es ist ein riesieger aufwand diese seite zu verwalten wenn sie ständig mit illegalen inhalten gefüllt wird. und ich kann es absolut nachvollziehen wenn darauf jemand keine lust hat. dies ist schließlich ein freiwilliges projekt--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:40, 9. Feb 2007 (UTC) * Das war mir vollkommen klar und nichts neues. Ein LA für eine Artikelversion ist ja auch nu totaler Unsinn, davon war zu keiner Zeit eine Rede. Man kann natürlich auch jeden Artikel mit einem Verstoß versehen und anschließend dafür einen LA fordern, sodass am Ende kein Artikel mehr übrig ist (Ironie/Sarkasmus). Nochmal für dich im Klartext, was ich mit höhere Anforderungen an alle Beteiligten meine, wenn der Artikel in der jetzigen Form bleibt: 1. Der Artikel muss öfter kontrolliert werden, damit im Falle von Verstößen (vermutlich durch Admins) zurückgesetzt werden kann. Dafür spricht seine Bedeutung und Lebhaftigkeit. 2. Die Kontrollierenden können auch danach die Inhalte so bearbeiten, dass sie keine Verstöße enthalten. 3. Das hereinstellen von Verstößen ist kein Fan-RPG Artikel Problem, sondern das eines Wikis im allgemeinen. Das bedarf nunmal der (teilweise sehr aufwändigen) Wartung, ich weiß darum, weil ich selbst mehrere (!) recht aktive Wikis leite. 4. Ich hab Vorschläge zur Verringerung dieses Aufwands gemacht (Kategorie, Betreiberkontakt). --Nerun 14:57, 9. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::ok, da du ja einige erfahrung im umgang damit hast habe ich folgenen vorschlag: ich stimme gegen die löschung wenn du dich verpflichtest den artikel regelmäßig zu warten. was hälst du davon?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:03, 9. Feb 2007 (UTC) * 1. Ich würde das ja gerne machen, aber: Ich habe keine Admin-Rechte hier und bin auch keiner der Wiki-Betreiber, damit stellt sich die Frage für uns beide erstmal nicht. Ich bin zudem selbst Betreiber eines der RPGs und daher nicht neutral, zumindest zu einem der RPGs habe ich nicht so gute Kontakte. 2. Es gibt immer noch die Vorschläge zur Aufwandsvermeidung. Im Grunde wäre dieses Problem gar nicht entstanden, hätte man gleich mehrere Artikel zugelassen. --Nerun 15:09, 9. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::naja, 1. adminrechte brauchst du nicht um im falle unrechmäßiger änderungen einen admin darauf aufmerksam zu machen und 2. gute kontakte brauchst du dafür auch nicht. einzelne artikel für jedes rpg projekt kommen für mich zumindest nicht in frage. außerdem würde der artikel damit eine potentielle existensberechtigung verlieren (übersicht über verschiedene rpg projekte usw.) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:48, 9. Feb 2007 (UTC) Da dir klar ist, Nerun, dass wir die Artikelversion entfernen müssen, ist mir hingegen noch nicht klar, warum du nun wiederum nicht einsehen willst, dass der Arbeitsaufwand mittlerweile zu groß ist, als dass man nicht irgendwas tun müsste. Du redest einerseits von "Zurücksetzen" seitens der Admins, bist dann aber auch nicht wirklich sicher, wie man das bewerkstelligen müsste. Du redest auch davon, dass der Artikel einfach nur bearbeitet werden müsste - und genau das geht doch nicht! Eine Alternative wäre, den Artikel vor Bearbeitungen seitens der nicht eingeloggten Nutzer zu schützen, was aber auch wieder die nicht registrierten Nutzer abschreckt oder aber auch nicht effektiv vor CopyVios schützt, da man sich ja nur einzuloggen braucht, um den Artikel zu bearbeiten. Zu 2.: Wenn man mehrere Artikel zulässt, haben wir doch genau die Linkliste, die wir hier nicht wollen. Und dann würde sich die Arbeit nicht nur auf einen Artikel konzentieren sondern auf viele verschiedene - mit dem gleichen Aufwand, Copyright-Verstößen zu entgegnen. Und dann gibt es nicht nur die Fan-Rollenspiele, sondern auch die Fan-Arts und die Fan-Fictions uswusf. und die versucht man gerade aus der MA/en wieder zu entfernen und in der "Memory Beta" zu sammeln. Und die Vorschläge zur Arbeitsvermeidung sind aus Sicht eines Admins überhaupt keine, denn es ändert sich für uns doch letztlich überhaupt nichts. Aber gut, ich ziehe den Antrag zurück mit dem Hinweis, den Text bei der nächsten Copyright-Verletzung mit dem -Hinweisschild zu versehen. 16:08, 9. Feb 2007 (UTC) * Es ist klar geworden, dass man was tun muss, ja da stimme ich zu. Dieses Handeln kann aber nicht ein globaler LA sein. Nochmal für dich in Reihenfolge zum besseren Verständnis: *# Wenn man es in einem Artikel behält, geht das nur mit regelmässige Kontrolle und Aktion. Dem, den der Fehler auffällt, bearbeitet (oder entfernt) den entsprechenden Abschnitt und sagt einem Admin bescheid, dass der den Artikel neu erstellt. Alternativ nimmt derjenige Kontakt mit dem betreffenden RPG auf und hinterfragt die Erlaubnis zur Kopie. Das kann nicht auf Schultern eines Einzelnen liegen, sondern da ist jeder für mit zuständig, inklusive der Admins. *# Wenn man es in mehrere Artikel geteilt hätte, könnte man für die betroffenen (und nur für diese!) Artikel bei wiederholten Copyright-Verstößen einen LA stellen und da würde ich dann auch dafür stimmen. Das wäre erstmal ein wenig Aufwand, aber danach wäre es konsolidiert und für die Zukunft gäbe es ein einfacheres und klares Verfahren. *# Zu deinem Hinweis: Ich hoffe du markierst dann auch nur den Teil-Abschnitt, den du für eine Verletzung hälst und nicht den gesamten Artikel. --Nerun 14:47, 11. Feb 2007 (UTC) Nochmal zum besseren Verständnis für dich: Wie wir mit den Artikeln verfahren, entscheidet immer noch die Gemeinschaft anhand der vereinbarten Regeln. Und nein, wir haben keine andere Methode, als den Artikel komplett zu entfernen, außer die "Admin-Abkürzung" und die ist mit 100 Versionen, die dabei wiederhergestellt werden müssen zu arbeitsaufwändig. 15:07, 11. Feb 2007 (UTC) *# Das will ich auch der Gemeinschaft nicht absprechen, ich habe das nur als zu bedenkende Vorschläge gebracht. *# Les mal bitte langsamer *g*..Erstens tut ein Nutzer den Artikel bearbeiten, sodass er ohne Verstöße ist, zweitens Admin bescheidgeben, dass der den Artikel löscht und neu erstellt. Nutzer und Admin können u.U. auch eine Person sein. Nun verstanden?! *# Ich habe gerade noch einen Kasten mit dem Hinweis auf das Copyright-Problem an den Anfang des Artikels gestellt. Vllt reduziert es sich dadurch. --Nerun 15:11, 11. Feb 2007 (UTC) Abstimmung Wer ist für eine Löschung? *'Dafür'--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:17, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' Wenn dieser Artikel ordentlich geführt ist und es einen einheitlichen Standard für die RPG-Einträge gibt, spricht m.E. nichts gegen das Behalten des Artikel --Mark McWire 00:14, 12. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' Wenn die Disskusion dort durch ist, spricht nix dagegen, den Artikel zu behalten. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:10, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' aus den in der alten Abstimmung bereits von mir genannten Argumenten, die keine 3 Monate her ist! Ich empfinde diese erneute Abstimmung als ziemlich daneben. --Nerun 16:27, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Neutral', wenn auch mit Tendenz zum dafür - meist werden nicht nur ein Link zur Hauptpräsenz angegeben, sondern auch gleich einer zum Forum und dann noch zu anderen Seiten, die entweder dann eine .eu-Domain haben oder gleich zu einem ganzen Netzwerk führen. Dazu ist der Artikel aber meiner Meinung nach nicht gedacht - es sollen NUR die Projekte vorgestellt werden, nicht gleich ein ganzer Schwank an Links mitgereicht werden, die eigentlich in der Internetpräsenz zu finden sein sollten. 16:27, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ** Das ist ja nun in Änderung durch deinen Vorschlag und daher bestimmt bald kein Thema mehr. Nebenbei sind wir nun schon bei ca. 750 Spielern in allen Rollenspielen insgesamt. --Nerun 17:47, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::(OT) Ich bezweifle das es wirklich 750 verschiedene Spieler sind, da doch etliche Spieler in mehreren dieser RS zu gleich sind ;). Ich finde auch das dieses Thema nicht so unerheblich ist und besser nicht gelösch werden sollte. Für mich hat ein Online-Chat-Rollenspiel den gleichen Stellenwert wie ein PC-Grafik-Spiel und es käme glaube auch keiner auf die Idee due ganzen Spieleartikel zu löschen (wie z.B. Armada, Bridge Commander oder Elite Force)--Mark McWire 20:25, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::Ok, da werden sicher die einen oder anderen doppelt drin sein, ich habe aber schon die Minimalangaben der RPGs zusammengerechnet. Selbst wenns nur 600 verschiedene sind, ist das schon ne Menge organisierte Aktivität des Fandoms. --Nerun 20:45, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Ergebnis der abgelaufenen Abstimmung vom 11.Mai 2007: 1x Dafür, 3x Dagegen, 1x Neutral. Der Artikel bleibt also. --Nerun 11:36, 31. Mai. 2007 (UTC)